


down the line

by elibe



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, raven gets his ears pierced: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elibe/pseuds/elibe
Summary: “I still don’t think that this is a good idea,” Lucius admonishes, chewing on his lip.“I’m gonna pierce them one way or another. I figured I’d let you do it so you wouldn’t be on my ass about it.” Raven jolts when he feels the cold of the ice cube on his neck.“Well, I’m incredibly flattered,” Lucius says dryly. “The least I can do is make sure you don’t get an infection trying to do this on your own.”
Relationships: Lucius/Raven (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	down the line

“Hold still!”

“I’m _trying_!”

Raven is balanced precariously on his bed with his longtime best-friend-slash-roommate kneeling uncomfortably close to him, needle in hand.

“I still don’t think that this is a good idea,” Lucius admonishes, chewing on his lip.

“I’m gonna pierce them one way or another. I figured I’d let you do it so you wouldn’t be on my ass about it.” Raven jolts when he feels the cold of the ice cube on his neck.

“Well, I’m incredibly flattered,” Lucius says dryly. “The least I can do is make sure you don’t get an infection trying to do this on your own.”

“Legault volunteered.”

Lucius shudders. “I would’ve chosen me over him, too.”

A lock of Lucius’ hair falls over Raven’s shoulder as the boy leans closer. Raven can picture Lucius’ narrowed eyes, the quirk in his brow, the way that he sticks his tongue out when he’s concentrating on something — _Hmm._ He focuses on the cold weight of the ice cube against his earlobe, if only to cool the heat from his cheeks.

“Okay,” Lucius says, voice dripping with apprehension. “I’m going to do it.”

His friend had made sure to properly sterilize the needle, bringing rubbing alcohol and a whole pack of disposable gloves with him. Raven didn’t think that Lucius would need more than two pairs of the gloves to pierce his ears, but he was in no position to question Lucius’ methods.

“Alright, breathe in.” The command was directed towards Raven, but he couldn’t help but think that Lucius was reminding himself to do the same.

Raven hisses as the needle punctures his skin. With a chorus of apologies from Lucius, he feels the earring being pushed through the hole that the needle had made. Raven’s biting his tongue, determined not to make any embarrassing noises betraying his cool exterior.

Lucius' hands are shaky when he secures the earring back into place. He takes a cotton pad and soaks it in the piercing cleanser that Raven had stolen from his sister, then dabs tenderly at the fresh wound. Raven hoped that the other boy was too distracted to notice the flush creeping across his face.

“Did it hurt too much?” Lucius pulls back. His eyebrows are arched upwards with anxiety as he pulls the plastic gloves off of his hands.

“No,” Raven lies. “You — you did a good job.”

Lucius lets out a sigh of relief and allows a small smile to crack his serious expression. He tugs a new set of gloves over his freshly-sanitized hands and grabs a different needle from the bag of supplies he’d bought.

Lucius moves to sit at Raven’s other side, somehow even closer than before. He swears he feels the blonde’s breath on his cheek as the skin of his earlobe is cleaned. Raven tries (and fails) to rid his mind of the unhelpful thoughts that Lucius’ proximity had borne, once again seeking solace in the sharp chill of the ice tucked between his ear and neck.

“Okay, last one,” Lucius says. “Breathe in and let a deep breath out.”

Raven obliges. Lucius lets the needle pierce his skin as he breathes out, which actually does ease the pain. Lucius seems more confident the second time around and the earring is clasped into place in record time. Lucius lets out a triumphant _aha!_ after he finishes securing the jewelry before giving it the same aftercare as he did the previous piercing.

“Okay!” Lucius stands to dispose of his sheer gloves, the used needles, and the cotton wads coated in wound cleaner, creating quite a foreboding pile in the trash can. Raven makes a mental note to empty it when they’re all finished. As he turns back to Raven, Lucius freezes, seemingly alarmed at what he was seeing.

“Do they look okay?” Raven is self conscious for what feels like the first time ever. Something about Lucius’ scrutinizing blue gaze makes him want to do his hair and dress in fancy clothes.

“Oh, yes,” Lucius breaks out of whatever had come over him. “T-they look great.”

Was it Raven’s imagination or was his friend’s face reddening?

“You should see for yourself!” Lucius suddenly blurts, not bothering for Raven to stand before he scurries off to their shared bathroom.

Raven follows suit and gazes into the mirror mounted above the sink. Lucius is right — the piercings _do_ look good on him. They’re nothing fancy, just round, black studs, but they contrast well with his dark auburn hair. Raven usually isn't too concerned with his looks, but a small part of him swells with confidence despite so. 

“Thank you,” he mumbles. “They look… really nice.”

Lucius smiles shyly (Raven’s weak heart melts) and stares at the wall. He’s instantaneously reminded of how small the bathroom is and how Lucius is so, _so_ much closer. “I’m just glad you trusted me enough to let me do that.”

“Of course I trust you,” Raven answers immediately, surprised that his answer wasn’t obvious. “How much do you want?”

The blonde looks confused. “I-I’m sorry?”

“Money,” Raven deadpans. “How much should I pay you?”

Lucius frantically waves his hands. “Oh, no! You don’t have to pay me at all!”

“Well, I want to.” Raven looks him over incredulously. “Don’t people charge, like, forty dollars to get this type of shit done?”

“No paying me!” Lucius pales. “Really, I don’t want any money for this!”

“Jesus, Lucius, I’ve never had an argument with someone over them _not_ wanting me to pay them,” Raven grumbles. “At least let me owe you a favor.”

“A favor,” Lucius echoes. He takes a moment to consider Raven’s offer and concedes with a short nod. “Alright.”

“Great.” Raven takes a step towards the door, which is laden with towel hooks and Lucius’ sizable shower caddy. Before he can reach for the doorknob, Lucius sidles his way in between him and the exit, an unreadable expression gracing his face. 

“Can I redeem my favor now?” Lucius nearly whispers. 

“ _Yeah_ , I guess?” Raven puzzles. What favor could Lucius possibly want _now_ of all times?

“Are you oka — ” He's cut off when Lucius leans forward, face beet red, and presses his lips to Raven’s own. _Alright. Cool. This is happening._ A shaky hand clutches at the folds of Raven’s shirt. He kind of feels like he’s getting clawed by a cat, but Raven could give less of a shit about that right now.

Lucius pulls away far too soon for Raven’s liking and looks just about ready to bolt before Raven clasps the hand Lucius had nervously grabbed his arm with.

“ _That_ was your idea of a favor?” Raven chokes out. He snorts at the embarrassment that washes over his friend’s face. 

“I’m sorry!” Lucius groans, tugging away his hand to cover his eyes. “That was _mortifying,_ what was I thinking?”

Raven pries Lucius’ shaky hands away from his face. The boy’s face is beet-red, his teeth are bared in a grimace, and his eyebrows are furrowed in anxiety. Raven thinks he has never looked better.

“I, um…” Raven swallows. “I wouldn’t… Be opposed to doing that again.”

“The piercings?” Lucius raises an eyebrow.

 _“No,_ the —” Raven stammers, waving his hands aimlessly. “The — you know!”

Lucius snorts with laughter.

“Are you — ?” Raven sputters. Lucius’ laughter dissolves into giggling and he refuses to meet his eyes. “Oh, fuck off!”

They’re both laughing now, Lucius himself in near-hysterics at the sheer absurdity of their predicament. Raven still hasn’t truly processed it, his brain being stuck somewhere between _god, my ears hurt_ and _holy shit, Lucius just fucking kissed me, what the fuck,_ among other strings of expletives.

As their peals of laughter slowly die down, Lucius leans forward, shyly, slowly. Raven takes it as an invitation.

 _Well,_ he thinks, _if I die of an infection, at least it’ll have been worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> the concept of alt kid raven getting lucius to pierce his ears for him bc he’s broke has been haunting me.
> 
> my twt is luciuslovemail if you want more braindead luciraven content
> 
> title is from the song of the same name by beach fossils


End file.
